Tomorrow
by babblebrain
Summary: All human one-shot based off of 5x18. The aftermath of a four year old's birthday party.


"Bye, thanks again for coming." Elena smiled tiredly and closed the door as the last of the guests left. She paused for a moment, eyes closed, one hand pressed against the door and the other bracing the handle. With one sigh, she turned ready for the battlefield.

And a battlefield it was. The cozy, and usually tidy house, was now covered with streamers, deflated balloons, shoe imprints, and pieces of cake in places where it shouldn't be. It looked like a piñata's morning after with a bad hangover.

In contrast to the catastrophe in front of her, the house was oddly quiet but it was a quiet that Elena was willing to take. At last, she could stand for just a minute. She didn't have to cater and tend to every guest, she didn't have to clean odd spills, she didn't have to tame a large group of children whilst making sure her husband was not one of said children.

Leaning her back against the door, Elena closed her eyes again trying not to think of the mess she had to clean in due time. Instead, she let a smile slip because although she would probably be up late scrubbing and putting away the various items in the house, the day was a success. She could confidently back up her conclusion by the now evident giggles coming from the backyard.

Elena Salvatore's ankle boots clicked against the wooden floors as she crossed her kitchen to the sliding glass doors to the backyard. Leaning her head against the frame, she couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her.

Among the gift-wrappings, plastic cups, streamers, and abandoned garbage bags was the four loves of her life. It was moments like these she would turn to when her days got bad or when she needed a reminder why she loved these same four people who would also be the cause of her last standing nerve.

Her eldest son Jordan Salvatore trailed his father, picking up the various scraps on the floor. He was definitely his father's son. Jordan looked up to him the way a child looked up to their greatest superhero. He had his father's wavy hair and strong cheekbones and brown smoldering eyes. He was handsome even at the age of eight. When he was upset, Jordan held those same brooding eyes complete with furrowed Salvatore eyebrows. Not only did he look like a carbon copy of his father but he acted like him too. A little shy at first, but strikingly smart and passionate. Being the eldest of the three children, he was the most responsible one. He kept to himself at times but had the purest heart with the ones he cared for or whomever he was comfortable with.

Eliot Salvatore, the middle child, ran around the three others in the backyard, full of energy. He was buzzing around, with a makeshift cape he had gotten from a table. He took an empty plastic cup and scored it into the trash bag Jordan held up for him, cheering and running around as a result. No doubt, he ate most of the cake and was the cause of the odd spills. He was a clumsy six-year-old boy and the number one troublemaker in the Salvatore house. Eliot was the combination of the two parents. He was the only child out of the three that had inherited his father's green eyes and Elena's straight hair.

Alexis Salvatore, the youngest of their three children. The youngest Salvatore to have everyone wrapped around her little finger. The Salvatore, whom today turned four, and who more than usually had the attention of everyone from earlier that day. She had her mother's soft brown eyes that she would use to get whatever she wanted from her father and had her father's wavy brown hair. She was almost a spitting image of Elena which may have also contributed to the fact that she got her father so tied up, bending to her wishes. Elena was no fool to her schemes, albeit two fifths of a time. She was the one who taught her only daughter the doe eyes and pout trick.

Alexis giggled as her father held her high in the air like an airplane, her husband making what she assumed to be airplane noises. Elena laughed to herself, shaking her head at her husband.

Stefan Salvatore. His wavy brown hair was messier than usual and the top three buttons of his dress shirt were undone. He hadn't aged a bit. Well, it wasn't completely true. Yes, he did dress a little more maturely given his tucked in dress shirt and Italian leather shoes. He did acquire some eye bags, but only slightly, and wrinkles in the corners of his eyes. His slim face had gotten a little wider, but not much noticeable and at times did keep his facial hair but not today. But other than that, he was the same seventeen year old she ran into in front of the men's bathroom their junior year of high school.

Except now, he had a pink handprint on the front of his white shirt but the grin he wore never faltered. He laughed aloud as a result of his daughter's ridiculous laughs then continued to jog around, chasing after Eliot.

"Here comes the destruction, of the Great Big Lexi," Stefan said in a deep voice. Alexis roared, clawing her little fingers to attack Eliot. It was too cute for Elena not to laugh at her daughter's attempt to sound scary only for it to sound like a high-pitched roar. Her brother screamed and ran away in circles, following his big brother who led the way.

"Over here Eli!" Jordan yelled. Elena knew what was coming and she had to step in before she would have to hose down her children from the dirt and attempt to wash away the relentless grass stains on their clothing.

Elena pushed off against the doorframe and out into the night summer air, hands on her hips. "What's going on here," she questioned before the two boys could charge into their father who would without a doubt fall on his ass. Elena tried to look stern and thankfully, it worked since they stopped but Stefan saw the playfulness in her eyes.

Stefan put Alexis down, who quickly hid behind her father's legs while all three boys stood guiltily in a straight line, heads hung low. Elena could see the smile Stefan was trying to suppress. She walked up to him on the grass, arms still crossed at the chest. "Have something to share Dr. Salvatore?" she asked with a quirked brow.

Stefan peeked up but quickly put his head down. "No Mrs. Salvatore." The three boys tried to disguise their laughs as coughs while a giggle escaped from behind Stefan's legs.

"Then may I inquire as to why my children are still up when I specifically told them to go to bed?" Elena asked walking up and down in front of them, much like a Sergeant Major to soldiers. She heard Eli whisper to his brother what inquire meant before Stefan spoke.

"Well, _my_ children wanted to help their dad clean up. Right?" Stefan asked, directing his question to his sons.

"Right," they said in unison. Another giggle escaped from Stefan's legs.

Elena looked around, her finger going to her chin as if in thought. "Oh, I see. So the garbage bags over there are just resting huh?" She looked over at her quiet husband and boys. "Mhm, that's what I thought. Go to bed boys."

"But _mom_!"

"Mom, dad said he'll teach us football if we help him," Jordan reasoned.

Elena looked pointedly at her husband who avoided eye contact. "Really Stefan? You bribed them?" Elena shook her head disapprovingly at him who only shrugged his shoulders and smiled charmingly at her. "Tomorrow boys. Now is bedtime. Go get ready." Elena looked at Stefan for some help when the boys didn't budge.

Stefan sighed. "Your mother is right. You heard her. Let's go." Eliot whined while Jordan sighed an "aw man" as they walked gloomily towards the house.

Elena watched the two as they headed for the door but put out her hand to stop them. "Hold it," she said elongating the 'o'. "I count two heads. Where's my doppelgänger?" Jordan and Eliot stayed silent while Stefan looked around whistling. A giggle erupted again, Elena knowing well enough where she could be. "Okay then," Elena said nonchalantly, "I guess she won't be able to play football tomorrow. Let's go boys." Elena stayed put as a head peeked from behind Stefan's legs.

"Mommy, mommy, I'm here!" she ran off, holding her hands up for Elena to carry her but not before Stefan took her in his arms squealing.

Stefan looked disappointingly at her as he easily cradled her with one arm and tickled her with the other. "Hey birthday girl, I thought you were going to help daddy?" he continued but broke out into a smile as she giggled. Stefan looked at Elena as she watched the two with a loving smile. He whispered into Alexis' ear, confusing Elena.

Alexis nodded excitedly as Stefan reached behind to his pocket and took out a cloud shaped paper he gave to her. Alexis then preceded to hand the paper to Elena who looked at it quizzically. "What's this?" she asked looking up at them before opening the paper. Her heart instantly swelled. In messy scrawls most likely written in crayon was "Congradrewlashions mommy! …please don't go." At the bottom was signed by her three children and Stefan.

Despite the tears filling in her eyes, Elena laughed at the attempted spellings of her children and the backwards 's's. Eliot and Jordan came and stood beside Stefan who put Alexis back on the ground. All four looked at each other, and with a knowing look shared between them, all dropped to their knees and hugged Elena's legs.

"Please don't go mom."

"Please mommy!"

"Pretty please!"

Elena looked at Stefan with sad eyes that he in turn looked at her hopefully. Elena caught the tears that escaped and took Jordan's elbow, signalling him and his siblings to stand. This time, Elena kneeled down so she was eye levelled with her children. With a deep inhale and a muffled sigh, Elena hugged her family to her tightly.

After some struggling years, Elena had finally had a breakthrough as of recently. Don't get her wrong, as a journalist ever since she graduated and published her first piece, her writing was incredible. Her style was exceptionally well and she was proud of her own pieces. But in a small town came a struggle to get her work out there. Now her work was noticed and she was granted a week and a half to travel to New York and interview with the elite people. It would only be a week and a half but ever since Jordan was born, the Salvatore family never separated from each other. They were always whole.

It broke Elena's heart because she couldn't leave her family. She loved them too much and it would be too hard not to see her children every day. But she had to do this, at least just this once. She wanted to explore the world and see how far she could stretch herself.

"Thank you," Elena whispered to them. "I want you to know I love all of you." A few tears escaped. Stefan hugged her head to his chest and kissed her forehead, smoothing her hair with his hand.

"You're won't go no more mommy?" Alexis said with hopeful eyes.

Elena could hear her heart break and looked away.

Was it selfish of her?

Stefan wiped her tears away, Elena looking at him thankfully. "Come on baby. It's getting late," she told her youngest, carrying her in her arms. Elena looked away from Stefan's eyes when she saw the sadness in them because he knew. And she didn't want to see. "Say goodnight to your father kids."

Stefan came up to Elena and kissed Alexis in her arms. "Goodnight birthday girl." He scuffed the boys' hair. "Tomorrow," he said, pointing a finger at them, referring to football and trying to get their minds off of Elena. Covering their eyes, and reaching Alexis', he leaned towards Elena kissing her. "Night," he said, giving her a reassuring smile that things will be okay as he heard "gross" from his children. Elena gave him a watery smile as she turned to go into the house surrounded by her children.

After putting the kids to bed and taking a quick shower, Elena ventured down the stairs to help Stefan clean up, only to find him sitting in the love seat couch with a single dim lamp and a beer in hand, staring into space.

"Careful mister. You've got the kids and wife. Keep drinking then you'll get a beer belly and complete your status as a father." Stefan laughed lightly as he felt Elena wrap her arms around his neck from behind, moving her hands to his chest.

"Oh no, now I can't let that happen while my wife still looks smoking hot," Stefan confessed. Without even looking, he could tell she was blushing as Elena hid her face in the crook of his neck. After years of being together, she still blushed when he complimented her. He could feel her lips kissing up and down his neck, making him close his eyes. "Mmm..."

Despite her inabilities to keep herself from blushing, Elena scoffed at him. "After popping out three of our children, I don't have the so called 'hot' body from when we were seventeen." She walked around the couch to the table in front, gathering some paper plates and putting them in the trash.

Stefan watched as Elena unintentionally bent over in front of him as she continued to clean the table. He knew though that she knew where he was looking. Grinning, Stefan gently took her arm, forcing Elena to leave the garbage on the table and brought her to sit on his lap.

"I will beg incessantly to differ," he countered, running his hands up her exposed calves from her silk nightie. He inhaled her scent, taking in the soapy trace on her neck just before kissing the spot there. "Especially with…" Elena looked at Stefan when he didn't continue but saw his trail of sight directed at her boobs. She rolled her eyes. "Three babies later? I am a lucky, lucky man," he said flirtatiously leaning towards that general area when Elena pushed his face away with her palm.

"Three babies later and you still can't tell the difference between my boobs and my eyes," Elena looked at him pointedly, holding his jaw with her thumb and pointer finger to move his sight to her eyes.

Stefan licked his lips, placing his beer on the table next to him, one hand holding her back and the other still caressing her long, smooth legs. "No, I know the difference," he said looking at her playfully. "There's just difficult competition between the two."

Elena laughed with an eye roll. "Mhm, keep talking Mr. Smooth." She leaned her head between his neck and shoulder. "Talk about competition. I saw Heather flinging herself at you. I swear, she was just about to jump you."

Stefan knew that there was no jealousy behind her tone. She said it as if fact. It took a little while to get used to it, the flirting thing. After the first year of their marriage, Stefan and Elena both agreed that there would still be times of random flirts from strangers and since they were going to be together for a _very _long time, it was pointless to get jealous. As long as there were no secrets between them and they could both talk openly about it, more jokingly than serious, then there was no need for scepticism.

Stefan rolled his eyes playfully. "Heather, my secretary? Oh come on, she was not."

It was Elena's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh yes, yes she was. What's worse was that you were oblivious to it all," she said, suddenly interested in the button of the collar of his shirt.

Stefan watched her as she played with the nape of his hair. "Please, you were practically oblivious to Dr. Max's lingering eyes, and I'm sure it wasn't because of that blouse you were wearing." Elena looked at him as if in disbelief. "Yes, believe so. It's too bad Eli had to spill the punch that you went to clean up. I wanted to show you my improved left hook. Max was going to be a good volunteer for me to try it out on," he somewhat joked which was good because he got to hear her laugh.

Stefan took his hand running up her thighs and laced it with her own. Playing with the gold band beside her pinkie finger, he smiled. He still couldn't believe she was his. "Besides, why should I be paying attention to her when I could watch my hot wife with puke all over her?"

Elena laughed while at the same time groaning, bringing her hands in front of her to hide her face. "Don't remind me." She shivered, remembering the moment, making Stefan laugh too. Suddenly, she had a finger in his face, shaking her head making the bun she was wearing release tendrils of hair that was now framing her face. "I cannot deal with any more parties like this." She stuck her finger further in front of him with a serious expression. "You are getting a vasectomy!"

Now Stefan wasn't laughing. He held her finger, dropping it onto her lap. "_What?_" He studied her expression, noting the hard and serious look. "You're kidding me right?" he said disbelievingly.

"We both planned on child number one and I'm glad Jordan is alive and healthy. We did _not _plan for child number two and don't get me wrong. I love Eli with all my heart but after I let you and your little army," she pointed to his nether region, "get one more shot for your precious girl that I love dearly too, I promised my uterus that the battle was done." Elena tilted her head to the side looking sternly at Stefan who was still playing with the ring on her finger. "Unless," she paused with wandering eyes, "you can withhold sex for the next…forty years?"

Stefan's eyes instantly bugged out. His natural male instincts told him to panic and boy did he panic.

Elena felt Stefan's hands on her hips suddenly, gripping her hard. He had an afraid look in his eyes and a pout begin to form. She tried her damnest not to laugh.

"Elena," he laughed incredulously. "Baby, _honey._" He gave her a serious look. "There's a reason why we have three kids." Elena just crossed her arms at her chest, looking anywhere but at him. "I don't want a vasectomy," he pouted.

Elena made a move to leave but Stefan's grip was hard. She still couldn't understand how he still had the strength and physique as when they were seventeen. "Alright," she said with a bored tone. "When do you want your 'Last Day'?"

Stefan opened his mouth with disbelief. "Oh come one. We can be safe, I don't need one." When Elena wasn't budging he really thought he was in for. "I can't even last two days without your skilful lovin'."

Elena scoffed at his words. "There's one solution to this Stefan. It's your decision. And no, you do need one," she looked at his pouting lips but had to look away in fear she would lose. "You said that last time during college and you gave me a pregnancy scare." Elena got up, pushing away his hands on her hips.

Stefan sat sadly, deep in thought. He couldn't believe she was giving him an ultimatum. But he knew what he had to do. He sighed loudly and got up from his chair.

"But look at our children. Our genes go so well with each other!" he said, coming up from behind her bending form, hugging her. He knew what he had to do but he wouldn't give in without a little teasing. "Plus," he said suddenly dropping to a husky tone, "I think you're bluffing."

Elena could feel Stefan begin to kiss her. She was about to retaliate when he snaked his hands from just below her breasts, gliding his hands to her stomach. The thin, satin fabric of her nightie didn't help to not feel his hard chest against her back. "Don't even try Stefan," she warned, knowing full well what he was about to do. "The kids are upstairs."

Stefan continued to ignore her. He suddenly had one of his hands at her left breast, cupping and squeezing, catching her off guard. He continued kissing her, biting a little at her skin then sucking the spot. "Stefan," Elena tried, a little too throatily to her liking. He kissed her skin with open mouth kisses and his nearness meant she was going to inhale his cologne. "Stefan, stop" she said just a little more firmly this time but didn't make a move to pull away.

His hands skipped over to her thighs, grabbing not too rough yet not too soft at her skin, gliding it closer and closer to her centre. She was in for it because when she felt him hold her tighter to him, closing the distance between the two, and kiss the spot behind her ear she just about dropped everything in her hands.

With a shaky breath, Elena swiftly turned around to meet his lustful eyes and boyish grin. "You bastard," she whispered just before kissing him. She could feel the shake of his laugh as she skimmed her hands up his chest before going around to his neck.

At first the kiss was rough with frustration, mainly from Elena's part. But soon their kiss was soft and slow when she heard him whisper, "I'm going to miss you."

Stefan could feel the frown on Elena's lips at the mention of her going away. So he hugged her to him, pulling her close that he was afraid he was suffocating her. He caressed her head, her back, slowly but passionately kissing her. He wanted to show her how much he loved her just with his actions. How much he appreciated and respected her for birthing their children.

Stefan cupped her behind and lifted her. He took the opportunity of her gasp to slip his tongue into her mouth, duelling her tongue in a sensual kiss. Through the darkness only somewhat illuminated by the moonlight coming through the windows, Stefan walked them over to the kitchen nearby, tripping on a Tonka Truck along the way. He braced a nearby wall, both parents laughing like two teenagers. As he placed her gently on the kitchen counter, they both pulled away in need of air, foreheads touching. They looked at each other with a simple look that said everything they were feeling at that moment.

Elena closed her eyes, smiling. "Don't tell me you put me here 'cause I'm too heavy for you now." Stefan looked at her lips, giving him a silly sad smile.

"Please, you could have fifty babies and eat McDonald's all day without getting fat," Stefan laughed.

Elena pulled away suddenly, narrowing her eyes at him. "I never said I was fat…"

"I…"

Elena leaned forward again and kissed him while unbuttoning his shirt. "It's a good thing you're hot. I would've dumped your ass long ago."

Stefan internally rolled his eyes as he skimmed his hands up and down her thighs again. God, he loved feeling her legs. "I knew you only wanted me for my body," he mumbled against her lips.

"Damn right," she said pulling away so he could get out of his dress shirt. She marvelled at his teenage body, despite how wrong it sounded. Rock hard abs and a V dipping below his pants. All hers…

"Stop staring and kiss me already," he teased before picking her up again and kissing her. He felt her legs wrap around his waist as he began to walk up their stairs to their master bedroom. He laid his wife on the bed just as she unbuckled his belt and began to remove it. He skilfully removed her hair tie from her hair as her brown locks flowed down her back. He moved on top of her and instantly had his hands in her hair giving a long kiss. Then, he pulled away and kissed her starting from her ankles, to each leg, to her stomach, her arm, until he reached her ring finger.

Elena's heart filled with so much emotion. She was so damn lucky to have Stefan. Watching him kiss her ring finger and hold it to his chest above his heart, she almost cried right there.

"I love you."

Stefan finally kissed her lips, now full of want. They could both feel the desire radiating from each other. "You know," he said slipping his hands underneath her nightie, feeling her soft skin. He lifted his hands excruciatingly slowly, bringing up the nightie with it. "To this day, I never get tired of hearing it."

"Daddy?"

Elena and Stefan suddenly stopped their actions. They were frozen in place either from the horror of being caught by their daughter or having to explain what was happening.

Stefan was the first to move. He swiftly pulled down Elena's nightie, making sure she was covered before standing up and facing his daughter. "What's wrong Lexi?" he spoke softly even as his breathing was ragged. At the corner of his eyes, he could see Elena covering her own, no doubt from the mortification and hopefully for his benefit, disappointment/frustration.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you and mommy?" she spoke with tears in her eyes holding her teddy tightly.

Elena sat up, her breathing even now. For the first time that night, Stefan could see the tired in her eyes from the light coming from the hallway. The party had made her extremely tired. He almost cursed himself for his selfishness and Elena could start to see his brows furrow in deep thought. She gave him a mischievous smile, telling him that she wanted it too.

Raking her hand through her hair, Elena gave a smile to her daughter. "Of course baby, come here," she said as Alexis ran to her arms.

Elena carried her, placing her to the middle of the bed and tucked her in before getting in beside her.

Alexis snuggled in, her messy wavy hair getting into her mother's face. "Mommy, what was daddy doing to you?"

Stefan turned away to hide his grin, going into the hallway to turn off the lights.

"Daddy was about to make mommy years of stress, sweetie," Elena said as she leaned her elbow on the pillow, looking below at Alexis. She combed her fingers through her daughter's hair. "It's a good thing you're here or in a couple of weeks daddy might be in big trouble."

"Why in a couple of weeks and why is daddy in trouble?" Alexis asked, pronouncing some of the words somewhat wrong.

Elena continued talking to Alexis as Stefan came back into the room and changed into his pyjama bottoms. After a moment, he went back in the closet and put on a shirt for Alexis's sake.

"Because then we will see if he will be in trouble." Stefan laughed at Elena's vague answer as he got into bed.

"Why?" Alexis asked with a yawn.

Elena leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Tomorrow sweetie. I'll tell you tomorrow." She paused. "Better yet, someday," she watched as her daughter nodded tiredly and closed her eyes.

"Mhm," Stefan laughed, settling into the bed and kissing Alexis goodnight.

Elena didn't wait long until Alexis fell back asleep again. When she did, Elena slowly got out of bed.

"Where you going?" Stefan asked. She could hear the sleep in his voice. He was tired too.

Elena removed the blanket off her. "Go back to sleep. I'll just finish cleaning up downstairs," she whispered.

Before she could leave, Stefan got a hold of her wrist. Elena turned back around with a curious glance. "Honey, I know for a fact that somewhere in our closet you keep a sexy superwoman suit," Stefan could see Elena roll her eyes through the darkness, "but right now I want you to go to bed. Tomorrow," Stefan leaned forward and kissed her softly before going back to his side.

Elena nodded, Stefan still holding her wrist as he laid back down. She was really tired. But she still had tomorrow. Every day, for the rest of her life, she would have his tomorrow.

"Tomorrow," she replied. The quiet surrounded them and Elena closed her eyes. But she almost forgot. "Stefan?"

"Hmm?"

"You're still getting the vasectomy."

"I know."


End file.
